


He Only Wanted Gas

by tkbenjamin



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Slash, Wounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/pseuds/tkbenjamin
Summary: The repercussions of being Jack O'Neill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompt-Gun for tBS.

Jack opened his eyes, already awake and wishing he wasn't. His shoulder hurt like a motherfucker. He looked at it and frowned. The dressing and bandages hid everything from sight but he could still feel the damage done. He stared back up at the ceiling. “I should have been an accountant like Ma wanted,” he groused. 

 

“Ha, as if that would have kept you out of trouble. Now if you're done moping around feeling sorry for yourself, it's time for breakfast and your pain meds. Up you get General,” Danny walked into the room, already wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. 

 

Jack roamed his eyes from the top to the bottom of his our personal archeologist and grinned when he saw cute toes peeking out from under the frayed ends of his jeans. Danny hardly wore shoes in the house if he wasn't planning on going out. The naked toes meant Jack had a good chance of spending all day being pampered in the bossy way only Daniel Jackson could provide. 

 

If that meant getting bullied out of bed and down to breakfast, then so be it. Jack grinned. Getting shot had its privileges. He let Danny help him sit up, then swung his legs over the side of the bed and pushed the light quilt away. He stood slowly, waiting for that oh so headache inducing dizziness to come. It came. He winced and then felt himself drawn into Danny’s arms. His head pushed gently into Danny’s neck. The warmth and scent of his archeologist drove the headache out, leaving a newly relaxed Jack behind. “Thank you Danny,” he whispered and grinned when he felt a kiss on his temple. 

 

“Come on old man. Breakfast is waiting downstairs. Then a long hot shower. Followed by a few hours watching tv and napping. The police are coming over this afternoon to verify your statement, so you can sign it. And Sam and Teal’c will probably come over tonight. Sam mentioned a pizza night. So big day for you. And the Doc has officially grounded you until you can pass a flight physical,” Danny told him everything as he helped him downstairs and into the kitchen. Seating him carefully at the counter in front of his breakfast. The information had kept Jack suitably distracted and let Danny help him. Sneaky bastard, Jack thought, happily eating his bacon and eggs. 

 

“Wait, wait,” Jack said, swallowing hard. He took a good drink of his juice before continuing. “Nowhere have you mentioned my reward. Only other people disturbing my rest and punishing me for doing a good deed.” 

 

Danny smirked and leaned oh so casually against the counter. “Now Jack, you know no good deed goes unpunished. You'll just have to deal with your punishments like a big boy. As for your rewards,” Danny said, stalking forward. “You'll get your first blowjob in the shower. A hand job while you're watching tv and I'll ride you to oblivion if you play nice with the cops.”

 

Jack had to grin at that. “If I play nice huh?” he asked pulling Danny close with his good arm. He hooked a leg around Danny’s legs and carefully enclosed him. 

 

Danny curled in close to him and wrapped his arms around Jack carefully. “When I saw the footage of the hold up, Jack, he had a gun to your head,” Danny sighed. “I'll never forget that. To your head. Gods, then you just flowed and the gun went off and he was on the ground and not moving and you were bleeding from your shoulder. Jesus Jack, this shit was supposed to stop happening when you stopped going off world. What the hell?” Danny whispered into Jack's ear, nuzzling his neck as he spoke. 

 

Jack stretched a little and sighed. “Walking in on a service station holdup was not in my plans yesterday. I only needed gas. Two minutes from home. Asshole. I couldn't let him hurt anyone there Danny. I had to do something. And I'm okay. Only a shoulder wound. And it means I get you all to myself for a bit too.”

 

Danny huffed a chuckle and stood back, pulling Jack to his feet. “Shower time for you, my man.” Jack followed happily. 

 

“Oh Jack,” Danny said leading the way upstairs again. “Charlie, the kid from the service station, came by this morning. He asked if you could put in a good word with the local USAF recruiter. He said if the Air Force could make you move like that at your age, he wanted in. Cheeky brat also said if that helped you bag me he was definitely up for it.” 

 

Jack laughed as he watched Danny set the water, then step into the shower. Jack followed and let Danny seat him on the built in bench. “I'll call Trent later this morning and give him the heads up. Now less talking, more sucking?” he asked hopefully. Danny chuckled but sank down between Jack’s splayed legs to pay attention to the hard cock waiting for him. 

 

He wrapped a hand around Jack’s base and lavished attention on the head, licking and sucking at it until Jack was mewling above him, hands fisting into Danny’s soft hair. Grounding both of them. Danny licked at the vein under Jack’s cock making Jack jerk on the bench. His legs shaking. Danny pulled off for as second until Jack looked down at him, then he swallowed Jack in deep and hummed and Jack lost it, coming in spurts down Danny’s waiting throat. 

 

Jack sighed happily as he watched Danny jerk himself just for Jack to watch. He couldn't wait for the next round. This was his type of reward. They could keep their medals. All he needed was Danny. He'd face down a gun any day of the week and then make sure to come home to this man. His groan mixed with Danny’s as he came. Life was perfect, he thought, drinking in the view.


End file.
